Lunch Delights
by IsabeauD
Summary: Lauren is one thirsty girl when it comes to her young lover. One-shot.


The thing is, Bo's late. No, it's not her, well I am early. Blame on my excitement, I mean, we're meeting after three weeks. The medical school has already drained my leftover youth, her dad pressuring her more on the company; real big deal. Finally, it's Sunday and with a 'free' Sunday I'd put the tag on.

My wait is finally over when I hear a car's horn. I check myself for the last time in the mirror, my casual peach dress looks fine and my lose bun is at the place. Okay Lauren, you can go out now. I lock the door and put the keys inside my purse and turn around. My hot of other half got out of the car and eases by this side to open the door for me. I can't fathom about her eyes because they're shades by dark wayfarers, still my heart skipped a beat. That kid looks mighty fine in a baby blue shirt and dark jeans, not to mention those classic boots. I start to progress my steps towards that wonderful creation of God. And not too long I reach near, a pair of strong hands pull me towards that Godly body and my lips are warmly attacked by a pair of soft lips while I feel I'm being lifted from the ground. Talk about making a girl feel special, learn from Bo.

"Lauren Lewis. Aren't you Persephone?", she asks, releasing my lips while putting me back on my feet. I may not be able to see her chocolate orbs behind those shades, but I can definitely tell by the sun's reflection that they are smouldering.

"Holy Father.", is all I can make, biting my lips. I might be two years older than her, but her domineering personality is always enticing. With a smug smile, she guides me inside the car and closes the door. We're not in wasting time for the lunch date, I get it. Well as much as I'm hungry, I'm hungry for something else other than food. My mine, isn't this person beside me too hot to handle?

I missed being inside this car. This Audi R8 of a beast if what matches my beast. I love both of them to be honest. And the memory of my beast pounding on me inside this beast flashes instantly, leaving me biting my lips. This doesn't escape Bo's eyes. She takes my hand and kisses it. Then flashing me a dazzling cunning smile, she reverts back her eyes to the road. But, why isn't she talking much?

"Baby, why are you kinda silent?"

"Because my Love, I'm meeting you after 21 days and I just wanna have lunch first before doing anything which might let us starve through the whole day. And seriously it requires a lot of patience especially when you've gained a little weight on certain right places, thanks to your exam preps you don't have to do shifts or go to the school.", she replies calmly yet with dripping voice. Oh boy, aren't we even here?

All of a sudden, my cravings spiked. Blame it on Bo's words or her whole hotness, I don't care. I wanna have her cum inside my mouth to swallow. Without thinking much, I turn to Bo and touch her free hand. Then slowly, I glide them up her arms. And when she turns, she's greeted by a slutty lip biting smile, which has major effects on her that I know very well.

"Lauren, I know what you're doing, but we're in the middle of a road.", she whispers in a raspy voice.

"So what? Kenzi's apartment is on the way. You've the keys, and she's in vacation.", I reply back seductively. Sometimes, I get whatever I want and I'll get it.

"It's lunch time. Aren't you hungry?" She tries to justify, trying to keep her cool demeanor.

"The lunch can wait for sometime. But right now, I want to suck you off dry." She inhaled sharply, hearing my words. "Plus, don't you wanna check my tits how big they have grown?", I add innocently to that. My my Lauren, some slut talent you got, I chuckle to myself.

Bo's face surfaces with confusion and lust as she gazes me, then turns her eyes towards the road again. Well, for the bonus thing, I grab her hands and lead them inside my dress through the neckline.

"Lauren!" My girlfriend exclaims out of surprise. I simply chuckle and lead her hand to press my boobs. It's easy because my girlfriend gives up and starts to press them hard while leading back her eyes to road and to them simultaneously. "You're impossible.", breathes out my girlfriend harshly while continuing her playing. I moan back in satisfaction as my boobs are now getting pressed hard. My panties are getting wet and the arousal is too much for us. But shortly , my wait is over as Bo halts the car near Kenzi's place. I haven't even noticed we arrived. But who cares, right now all I can think about is sucking Bo off.

—

I'm sitting on my lover's lap and making out heavily as a pair of hands roam around my body. Getting messy isn't a big deal now, Kenzi finally bought this apartment with a guest room.

It's been so long and I'm going crazy like a mad woman. We're heavily making out, Bo's hands all over my ass, my boobs, then she starts to kiss my neck. I start to grind my pussy on her crotch while she now starts to feast on my boobs hungrily. They're painfully outside through the neckline of my dress out of control timings. But who cares, I am moaning loudly as my lover feasts on them, biting my nipples hard. This goes for five minutes, and I'm lifted off and put on my feet. Then my lover bends me over the bed, lifts up my dress and pull the pantyline sideways to glide two fingers inside my pussy. I cry out immediately of pleasure. My walls have never felt this wonderful, but then, they always have when they grasp Bo's magical fingers. Without wasting my time, I turn around, get on my knees and work out with Bo's belt. Finally when I pull down those jeans, I'm welcomed by the mighty sight of Bo's shaved pussy. I give it a slow lick, while maintaining the eye contact. My lover's eyes closed in ecstasy as a swear come out of those beautiful parted lips.

She pulls me up, and lifts me to lie me down on the bed. Then gets rid of those boots and pants. I adjust my head to the corner of the bed. Bo parts her legs a little wide while standing, and keeps a leg bent on the bed. I pull her towards me to lower her sex on my mouth as I start working wonders. With long licks, my lips start sucking on the clit. Gradually, my mouth starts filling with juices while hips start to thrust on my mouth.

"Jesus Christ! Look at my slut sucking me off nicely with that expert mouth of hers…. Fucking I love it babe… Aahhhh…." My lover starts talking dirty and grunting sensuously while I keep sucking. My dress is now bunched around my neck while panties are long gone where the hell I don't know. All I can feel is fucking good because my lover's hands are busy playing with my pussy and boobs. The rhythm of fingers entering inside and then coming off after a stroke to massage my clit is serious maddening. Then they leave my pussy to massage my boobs together because my lover feels one hand might not be enough for my two girls.

But then, what I'm enjoying more is my lover moaning as I keep sucking her off, while she keeps thrusting her hips and pressing my boobs harder. The occasional slap on them are just little freak things I love getting. Finally , a hand goes to my much needed attention of pussy and starts playing. Now I am in heavens. One hand playing with my pussy and the other pressing my boobs while I part my legs wide. The thrusting of hips become frantic so I keep sucking harder. I know my lover will come now anytime soon, so I keep sucking harder. After a few licks and a long suck, my lover came hard in my mouth, filling me with sweet cum followed by a "Fuck yeah!" curse coming out of those soft lips. I take my time to swallow and clean her totally by licking all round.

Bo falls on the couch beside, tired and panting, while I get up all happy and wiping my mouth followed my licking my lips. Bo takes few more breathing before inviting me to join her. I get up quickly and sit on her lap. Without wasting any time, my dress is all lifted up while my lover latches on my boobs, feasting on them while two strong fingers enter my pussy. Lost in pleasure, I ride them to ecstasy while my lover's other hand guides me through, squeezing my butt all along while my tits are being sucked. It takes me no time to come hard on my lover's fingers while I cry out her name loud. Bo is the perfect lover. Thanks Jesus. I'll keep this kid forever.


End file.
